paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The beauty of the season (Sung by Ashes, Autumn, Dodge, Lani, Marble, and Winter)
The Beauty of the Season sung by Ashes, Autumn Dodge Lani Marble and Winter Characters (Disclaimer I do not own the video or song. I remember singing this song with all my friends when I was 7 during the holidays in my old hometown.) Characters:: Mayor Goodway Ashes Autumn Dodge Lani Marble Winter 'Story' It was a white winter evening in Adventure Bay and the whole community was in the holiday spirit. On Stage was Mayor Goodway as the town was celebrating the annual holiday celebration. Mayor: And now to give all a festive holdiay song, we have six special pups whom have the perfect holiday tune. If you celebrate Christmas, Hannakuh, Kwanzaa, or any holiday that is dear to your heart, we hope this song will bring out the spirit. Singing The Beauty of the Season, ''I give you Ashes, Autumn, Dodge, Lani, Marble, and Winter! 'The audiance applauded as they saw Ashes, Dodge, and Marble on the bells, Winter on the violin, and Lani and Autumn on the drums.' All: It's a celebration It's a celebration It's a celebration. Ashes: I really love the holidays it's a wonderful time of the year. Lani: I can hear the sleigh bells ringing in the air the sound of joyous laughter everywhere. Winter: A winter wonderland I see snow is softly falling silently. Autumn: Tiny lights illuminate the peaceful night everybody's spirits shining bright. All: It's a celebration, Time for all the world to sing songs of every nation it's a joyous time of year. And when we join together it gives us all a reason. It's time to celebrate the beauty of the season. Dodge: Oh, I wish this time of year would never end if only it could last forever. Marble: Families are gathering from far and near, children dance together spreading cheer. Autumn: Around the fireside we sing, all the festive songs the season brings. Ashes: There's something magical that fills our hearts with glee. Giving and receiving joyfully. All: It's a celebration! Time for all the world to sing songs of every nation, It's a joyous time of year. And when we join together It gives us all a reason. It's time to celebrate the beauty of the season. Decorating, celebrating, sleigh bells ringing, children singing. It's the most beautiful time of the year. Ashes, Lani and Winter: It's a celebration time for all the world to sing Dodge, Marble. and Autumn: Songs of every nation It's a joyous time of year Ashes, Lani and Winter And when we join together, Dodge Marble and Autumn: It gives us all a reason. Ashes, Lani and Winter It's time to celebrate. Dodge Marble and Autumn: It's time to celebrate, It's time to celebrate Ashes: Lani and Winter: Celebrate. All :Let's all celebrate the beauty of the season! 'The audience applauded as the song ended and all the pups took a bow.''' Ashes, Autumn, Dodge, Lani, Marble, and Winter: Happy Holidays Adventure Bay and to all around the world! Category:Holiday Songs